wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Alexander Kendros
Backstory Hogwarts years- Alexander Kendros was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He tried out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team as a Chaser and made it onto the team in his 4th year and made Captain by his 6th year. He was especially talented in Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. He was an expert duelist. He was childhood friends with Prof Winters. Their families lived close by one another and they would regularly go over to one another houses for dinner, family functions, and birthdays. During schooling, he had a bit of a rivalry/frenemy relationship with Prof Mondragon who was two years younger than him in school. They were both skilled quidditch players, and thrived on pushing one another to their peak in the sport. Due to this, they developed a fondness for one another. During his third year, he found out his initial boggart was a dementor. During his 7th year at the Battle of Hogwarts, while protecting Prof Winters from Fenrir Greyback, he was bitten and turned by the werewolf. Determined to not let his "furry little problem" inhibit him, he delved deeper into the studies of Magical Creatures and Magical Mythology, and traveled the world after graduating from Hogwarts for 10 years studying the subjects from different nations. After being turned into a werewolf, Kendros' boggart changed from being a dementor to the moon. However, after coming to terms with being a werewolf and making it a strength, not something to be ashamed of, that changed to seeing any one of his loved one's being dead. After Hogwarts- Professor Alexander Kendros traveled the world learning about Magical Mythology and Creatures. During his time in the US, he met EE Puck (the Puppet Master). They developed a friendship, and bonded over love and interest of Magical Creatures. Alexander developed enough trust in Puck to trust him with knowing that he was a werewolf. This peaked Puck's interest, and while at Hocking Hills, Ohio in a cave, Puck tried casting Imperious Curse on Alexander. Alexander fought the curse for an hour, and when it failed to effect him, Puck and Alexander dueled for several hours. With Pucks eventual escape, Alexander tracked Puck across the Midwest and North East United States for over a year, and had several more duels, with Puck escaping every time. After losing track of Puck, Alexander continued his studies across every country and continent, making several connections and contacts, and learning a multitude of legends, myths, and stories from every nation. He was informed of an opening at Hogwarts by Prof Mondragon, and contacted the school about filling the position. He was then invited to teach at his former scholastic institute. Kendros specializes in offensive magic and nature magic, with spells like Expulso, Depulso, Expecto Patronum, and Bombarda being a few of his favorite to use. When he gets really serious, he will utilize the nature around him to ensnare and attack his enemy. He is also a Master Occulmens, and can resist most mind control. Teaching at Hogwarts- Upon his return to Hogwarts, Prof Kendros set up the Magical Mythology course as an elective to be taken in a students third year, and also became an adjunct Care of Magical Creatures professor due to his immense experience with magical creatures throughout the world. He also began to coach the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and works on developing coaching strategies with Prof Mondragon. Bonds- One of Alexander's closest friends is Prof Stryder, a potions master, who brews his wolfsbane potion at Hogwarts. Due to them both having conditions that make them outcasts to society, they've bonded together like siblings, and would do anything to protect the other. While teaching at Hogwarts, Alexander took Prof Snide, a young professor not much older than the students, under his wing as a protégé. She looks up to him as a mentor and older brother, and as much as she can frustrate him with her aloof nature, and intense curiosity, he see's a fire in her eyes, and a determination in her heart that he cannot deny. When Snide died during the battle against Argon's army, a part of his soul died. He has bonded with Prof Redthorn, a brother in arms, as a fellow werewolf. They look after one another, and make sure they are keeping up with their potion intake. Due to this, they have become like brothers. When Redthorn went back to the United States due to Umbridge, this hurt Kendros and he vowed to protect all magical creatures, especially all werewolves, of discrimination from the Ministry. Prof Bramble Dayglade, the spirit of the Forbidden Forest, became something like a godmother to Alexander. She sensed his love of magical creatures during his scholastic years at Hogwarts, and when he was infected with lycanthropy, she gave him sanctuary, and allowed him to roam the forest during the full moon. After being picked on due to his lyncanthropy, Bramble suggested they do a Sanctum Invocation, which bound them spiritually, and allowed Kendros to tap into her magic and become her Guardian, forever intertwined. Since then, she has been a constant consult and maternal figure to him, and once Alexander returned to Hogwarts as a Professor, she welcomed him back with open arms. Seeing a new strength and lawful nature in him, Dayglade named Kendros the Alpha Werewolf of the Forbidden Forest. Kendros acts as a moral coach to Dayglade, helping teach her human emotions and values. Fortis ran into Kendros during one of his transformations. Seeing Kendros's mastery of tracking, and the value of his knowledge of Magical Mythology, Fortis offered Kendros a position in the Dark Hunters, to which Kendros accepted, and became the Head Tracker/Hunter of the Dark Hunters. Prof Mondragon and Alexander are two sides of the same coin, Yin and Yang. They compliment each other when they duel others, with Mondragon's mastery of illusionary magic, and Kendros's expertise in offensive magic, they have never lost a duel. Their souls are said to be intertwined, and are bestfriends. Prof Winters is a childhood friend of Alexander's, having known each other since age 3, and becoming like siblings. Their families are very close, and would regularly spend birthdays and holidays with one another. Even with being sorted into other houses, they remained close. After Malekif's return, and Alexander being named the Alpha Wolf of the Forbidden Forest, Winter's went in search of Kendros to bring him back to Hogwarts. Knowing the dangers that laid ahead, Kendros made a tough decision and pushed Winter's away for her own protection, breaking both of their hearts. Belladonna, Daughter of Lilth, Mother of Vampires, came to Alexander and offered him a deal: be able to control his transformations and have control of himself while transformed, but in return he would owe Belladonna a Boon. A favor to be owed at another time. Kendros accepted this offer, and can now transform into his werewolf form at anytime. Kendros's parents are Hercule and Pheobe Kendros, wealthy wizarding family in Greece. His father was a well known Magical Archaeologist and his mother specialized in handling Thestrals. They died after the attack of Argons family and the return of Malekif by unknown means. Prof Winthrop is Kendros' second in command and protege in the Dark Hunters Tracking Unit. She is also one of the few potions masters who can properly brew Wolfsbane portion properly, and is brewing some for Kendros to give to his pack so that they can maintain control during their transformations. They also seem to be building a close relationship with one another, and both seem to fancy each other. Professor Trixie Snape is a young professor who has taken to see Kendros like a big brother. A fellow Dark Hunter, she tries to keep Kendros happy, and can usually be seen by his side, singing songs, and trying to keep his spirits up. She fought along side him at the Masquerade as well as the battle at the Dark Castle, both against Malekif. Dark Hunters- Fortis has a close connection with Professor Bramble DayGlade and she advised him to go out into the forest during a full moon one night to find someone whom she believed could be useful to him: her godson. Fortis met Kendros initially in his wolf form, and Fortis saw great potential in him, and asked him to join the Dark Hunters, to which he accepted. Fortis gave Alexander the Codename Cerebus, and the title of Master Tracker, and one of his Commanders in the Dark Hunters due to his great skill. However, Fortis told Alexander that no one could know of the Dark Hunters and that the missions he would be going on would be dangerous. Malekif Arc- When Fortis informed Kendros that the enemy they were facing currently was Malekif, the mad Vampire King, Kendros though of Winters and Mondragon. He wished that he could ask for their help in this matter, but Fortis as made Kendros swear to never tell anyone about the Dark Hunters. So, Alexander did the next best thing: try to protect them. He focused on his duties of being Professor Bramble DayGlade's Guardian of the Forbidden Forest, and Alpha of the Forbidden Forest Werewolf Pack, and prepare them for the upcoming threat. Professor Winters noticed the change in Kendros, and sought him out and confronted him. She begged him to return to the castle, but he refused. He did what he thought he had to do at the time, and pushed her away, transforming into a werewolf. She was not frightened by his form, but understood the message loud and clear. Alexander instructed his pack to ensure she left the forest, but gave clear instructions: no biting. Grief struck Kendros, and sought the comfort of his godmother. During this time, Alexander also found out his parents had died due to mysterious circumstances. This ravaged his heart, and he wanted to seek the comfort of Mondragon and Winters, but knew that at this time he could not, and focused on his duties with the Dark Hunters. He was not able to attend his parents funeral. Finally, Kendros made up his mind, and against Fortis's orders, he wrote a letter to Mondragon, instructing her to confront Fortis to learn why Kendros was acting the way he was, and apologizing for hurting both her and Winters. Then, he began tracking Malekif. However, he sensed a familiar presence in the forest, which was confirmed by his second in command in the Pack, Vargas: Dodson had arrived. Kendros confronted Dodson, inquiring why he had entered the forest he had told him to stay out of during Dodson's Investigations. Dodson explained he had helped both Valentina and Petalthorn, and was seeking a way back into Hogwarts. Kendros agreed to help, and give Dodson shelter with his Pack whenever he would need, on one condition: protect all lycanthropes, magical creatures, and any witch/wizard who may transform into a creature. Make sure their rights are heard. After some thought, Dodson agreed and they went to meet with Moopy who gave Dodson some polyjuice potion to make him look like Molroy. After they got into the castle, Kendros could smell Malekif, and went to search for him. While at the Hogwarts Masquerade, tracking down Malekif, Kendros ran into Mondragon and Winters, and Mondragon welcomed him with a Cruciatis Curse, which Winters had to hold Mondragon back from continuing. This attracted Malekif, and Winters proceeded to put up a defensive shield around them, and they began a duel with Malekif. Mondragon tried some oher best illiusions, Winters her best shields, and Kendros his best offensive charms and curses, but unfortunately Malekif was too much. Malekif hit Mondragon with a curse, putting her close to death, but not killing her. This triggered Alexander's rage, and he snapped, transforming into his werewolf form to confront Malekif: Alpha Werewolf vs Vampire King. Kendros was holding his own till Malekif started to take aim again at Winters and Mondragon, to which Kendros went back to his human form and told the Vampire King to hit him, not his family, which the old vampire happily obliged, and hexed the Alpha Wolf with a torturing spelled that knocked him out near death. However, since the castle is near the Forbidden Forest, he could not die, and after a long while, woke back up, shocking both Mondragon and Winters. Fortis eventually called Kendros, Mondragon and Winters into his office, and reprimanded Kendros for bringing them into this fight. Kendros stood by his decision, stating he would not want anyone else by his side, and that he had to protect his family. Fortis seeing the obvious connection between the three best friends, he decided to bring Mondragon and Winters under Alexander's command, and have them be a part of his personal team, to answer directly to him, and thus Mondragon was given the Codename Hydra, and Winters Frosty; thus, the Silver Trio of the Dark Hunters was born. Kendros, along with Duke, Trixie, Winthrop, Fortis go and meet up with Dodson and Ruth to go rescue Vita Valentina. They travel by portkey to the Dark Castle where they encounter and defeat Gargoyles, and eventually come face to face with Malekif himself and his Triplet's and engage in a battle. Malekif, seeing his castle burning to the ground, eventually flee's with Izaleon, the Dragon King, whom at the time does not realize is the very person who burnt down his castle. The Dark Hunters, along with Vita, Ruth and Dodson, were able to escape the castle mostly unscathed. After escaping the castle, Kendros checks in on Winthrop to make sure she is okay. During their conversation, Winthrop inquires about his ability to transform at will, and wonders if he is an animagus. He explains that he is a werewolf, but due to his deal with Belladonna, he is able to transform at will and have full control of himself in his werewolf form. He goes on to explain that he does know how to become an animagus, and Winthrop asks if Kendros could teach her, even though Fortis told her not to pursue it, to which Kendros agrees to do so. Stark, a fellow Dark Hunter, overhears this conversation, and goes to inform Fortis. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors Category:Dark Hunters